The present invention relates generally to memory cards and, more particularly, to a memory card including a copper leadframe which is bent into a “clamshell” configuration and specifically configured for use as the connector of a conventional compact flash (CF) card.
As is well known in the electronic arts, computers have used rotating magnetic media for mass storage of data, programs and information. Though widely used and commonly accepted, such hard disk drives suffer from a variety of deficiencies. Because of the rotation of the disk, there is an inherent latency in extracting information from a hard drive disk. Other problems are especially dramatic in portable computers. In particular, hard disks are unable to withstand many of the kinds of physical shock that a portable computer will likely sustain. Further, the motor for rotating the disk consumes significant amounts of power, thus decreasing the battery life for portable computers.
In the field of electronics, solid state memory (flash memory) has been determined to be an ideal choice for replacing a hard disk drive for mass storage since it resolves many of the above-described problems. Flash memory is typically implemented in the form of compact flash (CF) cards which comprise small, removable mass storage devices. CF cards and other compact flash storage products are designed with flash technology, which is a non-volatile storage solution not requiring a battery to retain data indefinitely. CF cards and other CF storage products are solid state, meaning that they contain no moving parts, and provide users with much greater protection of their data than conventional magnetic disk drives. CF storage products are generally considered to be five to ten times more rugged and reliable than disk drives including those found in personal computers, and typically consume only five percent of the power required by small disk drives. Because they are solid state, CF cards are used predominately in digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA's), and other portable electronic devices. A species of a CF card is a multimedia card (M.M.C.) which is typically used in digital music players and digital camcorders.
CF cards as currently known typically comprise a hollow housing having a substrate disposed within the interior thereof. Mounted or electrically connected to the substrate are various electronic components, including SMT devices and passive components. The substrate includes conductive traces or patterns which place these devices/components into electrical communication with each other in a prescribed manner. One of the electronic devices/components typically mounted to the substrate is a controller which governs or regulates the routing of signals between the remaining devices/components. The substrate having the various devices/components electrically connected thereto is enclosed within the housing by a lid which is attached to the housing. Also electrically connected to the substrate is a connector, a portion of which extends to the exterior of the housing. The connector used with CF cards is similar to a PCMCIA card connector, but typically includes fifty pins.
Though providing significant benefits and economies in many applications, one of the largest drawbacks associated with CF cards is the relatively high costs involved in the manufacture thereof. In this regard, the various components of current CF cards including the housing (and lid), the substrate, and the connector are costly, and thus significantly increase the overall cost of the CF card. The present invention provides a low cost version of a CF card which fits into standard processing, but employs leadframe technology in a fashion which allows for the elimination of at least the connector component of a conventional CF card. As a result, the cost of manufacturing the compact flash product (i.e., memory card) of the present invention is substantially less than the manufacturing costs related to existing CF cards. These objectives of the present invention are achieved through the use of a copper leadframe which is bent into a “clamshell” configuration. The bent leadframe is itself used as the CF connector. These, and other features and advantages of the present invention, will be discussed in more detail below.